Dragon's Bait
by Equinox
Summary: AU. Hitomi the villager Seer predicts disaster and ruin on Gaia. Fearing a princesses wrath Hitomi is left as a sacrifice to a dragon. Of course not everything works out as the villagers had hoped. Updated
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Escaflowne belongs to Bandai and all other respective owners. Dragon's Bait the novel belongs to Vivian Vande Velde.

Hitomi watched as the last of the flickering torches was engulfed in the highland mist. The frigid air of the Eve of the Winter Solstice whipped at Hitomi's dress as she vainly tried to free herself from the rope that held her to the wooden post. As the villagers had securely bound her to the pole before leaving her too her vicious death Hitomi had seen the deep red stains in wood and ground around her. She gazed down at her white dress swearing at the purity and innocence of the color and trying not to think of the fate that awaited her. Overcome by a wave a nausea Hitomi stopped struggling and leaned up against the post. Trying to catch her breath Hitomi cursed her fellow villagers in the Highlands of Freid and silently wondered how she had ever gotten the role of Dragon's Bait.

* * * * * * * *

Disaster had come on the autumn wind. Hitomi had heard the ominous warning and heeded its message. She knew the land was in turmoil and felt it's pain and grief. Hitomi the villager Seer was haunted with visions of the pain and suffering to come. She had felt the Duke of Freid's death in Zaibach's first attack and the uncertainty of the people at the crowning of the Duke's young son Prince Chied. Hitomi kept to herself the Duke's death and feigned surprise when the news came to their remote mountain village long after the Duke's passing. News came too that the small Kingdom of Fanelia's oldest heir Folken had mysteriously disappeared and his younger brother Van Fanel had rarely been seen outside the castle walls. Rumors came that the young prince was ailing from some strange disease and the country was instead being ruled by a solider loyal to the crown. Theses rumors were quickly forgotten by the villagers but Hitomi had heard and remembering the omen sent on the autumn wind she had kept her feeling of apprehension and ill will to herself.

It was six weeks before the Winter Solstice when they rode out of the darkness of midnight into Hitomi's village on mounts of pitch black and with swords of silver steel. The sound of thundering hooves had awoken the village. Hitomi had quickly slipped on a shawl and ran outside to see these uninvited visitors. Hitomi was one of the last to gather in the village square. Her friend Yukari had come running. "Oh Hitomi did you predict we were going to have such fine visitors" Yukari had looked at Hitomi's blank expression. "You mean you didn't predict this? They're Zaibach's finest. Elite Dragonslayers sent to slay Escaflowne. The leader is in a deep red color and he's kinda cute." Hitomi had looked at her friend in a daze wondering what Zaibach soldiers were doing here in the Kingdom of Freid. Hitomi had weaseled her way to the front where she watched as the white haired leader jumped down from his horse and walked into the tent of the village elders the sound of angry voices echoing behind him.

The leader had emerged moments later with a young apprentice in tow behind him as the tent woven of sheep wool slowly went up in flames. Other dragonslayers stood arrows poised at the entranceway in case anyone tried to escape from the burning tent. The leader had let out a maniac laugh as he watched as the tent was quickly reduced to ashes. Then glancing down at the apprentice the leader said a couple of words and too Hitomi's horror the apprentice looked up and pointed straight at her. Hitomi's gaze had caught the red slayers' and she had almost frozen at the lust and insane glint in his eyes. Hitomi had remembered the autumn warning and had quickly run into the hills and lost herself in the thick under brush where the horses couldn't follow. It was two weeks later when the Dragonslayers rode back into the village. The leader Dilandau, Hitomi had found out his name later, bearing a look of vengeance sat a top his horse stroking a bright red gash along his cheek followed by a greatly reduced group of slayers. As they rode out of town Hitomi had falsely believed she had adverted the danger. One week before the solstice when a merchants caravan came through the mountain pass bearing an Asturian princess and her entourage Hitomi thought nothing about it and consented to a Tarot card reading.

The reading had started easily enough. Hitomi talked about great love and wealth which had pleased the Princess Millerna immensely. It was when the last card Death was flipped over that Hitomi went into a trance and predicted disaster and ruin upon Princess Millerna and her household, that things went wrong. In a fit of rage Milernia ordered Hitomi to be put to death. At the trial no one had stood up for her, not even Yukari. It was decided that Hitomi would stand as the Dragon's Bait, as was tradition every Winter Solstice to appease the great Escaflowne and guarantee a safe year ahead. The villagers had forced her into a white dress and..................................

Hitomi was brought back to the present as a loud, blood curdling shriek filled the air. She glanced up and what she saw made her blood run cold. Their against the full moon was the image of a dragon. Hitomi watched as it circled and began it's decent. Closing her eyes Hitomi swallowed back her tears and forced herself not to scream.

A/N: Well that's the intro. I'm sorry if it seems bland or if I mixed up my tenses. I just want to see what you all think. Write a review or send me an email ladyequinox@hotmail.com telling me what you think. Feel free to add me to your MSN. I promise the story will get more intriguing but I don't want to say how and give away the plot but you might already have suspicions. I just gave this a glance over so if there are any major errors please email me so I can change them. Thank-you.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Escaflowne belongs to Bandai and all other respective owners. Dragon's Bait belongs to Vivian Vande Velde.

A/N: Wow I really didn't expect that many reviews. I feel so privileged. I'd really like to thank Illicit Water Dragon for the encouraging email. I hope I don't disappoint. I'd also like to apologize to in advance to Kota Magic there are only 1055 words in the story. I promise all other chapters will be longer. Today's the Autumn Equinox so I really wanted to post this part!! 

"You're suppose to scream." an amused masculine voice cut through Hitomi's agonizing thoughts.

Hitomi dared to open her right eye and nervously peeked at the midnight sky. Startled she blinked and let out a small gasp. The dragon was gone. She stared wondering at the pale moon and wondered where it had gone. She heard a small chuckle. "I'm down here." 

Hitomi turned her gaze from the sky and was startled to see a young man standing barely two feet away. He had unruly raven black hair and deep brown eyes. He had on dark tan pants and was tying the strings on his shirt. "Where's the dragon?" she asked, an edge of confusion in her voice.

The young man looked up and grinned, "Around I suppose."

"Oh," Hitomi said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you think you could untie me?"

The man looked at her startled as if the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He moved towards her, "I suppose I could." He laughed to himself as he quickly untied her.

Hitomi felt the resistance on her wrists give away. Her feet were numb and her legs felt like jelly. She started to fall forward but strong masculine arms wrapped around her waist, catching her before she fell.

"Thank you ahh............." her voice trailed off.

"Van. My name is Van."

"Van? Do you have a last name?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Just Van."

A few minutes passed and Hitomi felt a small blush creep to her cheeks. "Ahh Van, I think I can stand on my own now."

A soft chortle escaped his lips as he gently let her go. Hitomi took a few tentative steps. Pain shoot up her leg but Hitomi tried to ignore it taking a few more steps trying to work the pain out. She gazed back at Van. His hair had fallen over his eyes and he had a amused expression on his face. She turned around "What is so funny?" she asked. He shrugged and chuckled silently. "Well," she said aggravation creeping into her voice. "Thank-you very much for the rescue Van but I think I will return to the village before the dragon returns."

Van casually brushed the hair from his eyes. "I wouldn't go back if I were you."

Hitomi stared at him. "Why not."

He looked at her again and his lips turned up in amusement. "Well they just sentenced you to death by leaving you to the dragon. Do you think they'll be impressed to see you waltzing back into the village without having appeased the dragon. No I don't believe they'll be impressed at all."

Hitomi looked at him. "But they're the only people I've ever know and....and my best friend lives there." she said, desperation in her voice.

"Well whatever," Van said. "But I really don't think the sound of hooves I hear are a welcoming party."

Hitomi looked at his as if he was mad. The air was deathly quiet and the highlands were still. Then she heard it, the low rumbling of advancing horses. She looked towards the village and saw about a dozen flaming torches heading her way. She turned to Van. "Maybe they've realized there mistake and come to set me free." Hitomi said unconvincingly.

"Maybe." Van said letting out another irritating chuckle.

The horses came steadily closer and Hitomi saw a glint of steel in the torch light. She looked at Van, "Perhaps they don't have good intentions. What do you suggest we do?"

Van looked at her. Hitomi could see he was struggling not to laugh but she could see the amusement in her eyes. She glared at him. "Well," he drawled. "I suggest _you _run."

Hitomi looked at him and then back at the approaching horses. Without a second thought she started running in the opposite direction. She looked back and was startled to see Van standing and laughing in her direction.

The thundering hooves pounded in Hitomi's ears. The ground rumbled as the horses came alarmingly closer. Hitomi felt a hot mist on the back of her neck and turned to see one of the villagers on astride a midnight black horse beside her. She saw him raise his sword and bring it down towards her. A flash of silver whirled in front of her vision and the sound of steel on steel echoed through the air. Hitomi turned and found that Van had materialized beside her and was in a death lock with the other villager. He pushed up sending the villager off balance. He fell to the ground with a thud and Van was atop the horse with lightning fast speed taking Hitomi with him.

The wind whistled through Hitomi's hair as she tried to figure out how she had managed to escape death once again. Her musing was short-lived however as thundering hooves came along Hitomi and Van. "Here hold the reigns." Van said thrusting them into her hands and jumping on the horse next to them. Hitomi watched as Van struggled with the rider for a few seconds and then threw him off the horse. "Yah." Van shouted digging his heels into the horses flanks and flicking the reigns.

Hitomi and Van's horses picked up speed as they raced across the landscape. The voices of the other villagers gradually faded away and were replaced by the rhythmic sound of the horse's hooves.

The horses were breathing hard and starting to foaming at the mouth as the first rays of dawn peeked over the horizon. Van urged Hitomi to stop and with one fearful glance in the direction they had come Hitomi reluctantly pulled on the reigns. They had stopped at the edge of a steep cliff overlooking the sea. 

Wonderingly Hitomi gazed at the sparklingly expansion of blue that stretched as far as the eye can see. "It's beautiful." she gasped smiling at Van.

Van laughed again at Hitomi. "Haven't you ever seen the sea before?" he asked.

Hitomi shook her head no. "I've never been out of the mountains." she said walking closer to the edge.

"Watch out for loose rocks." Van warned.

Hitomi turned to ask him how far the sea expanded when her foot slipped. A small scream escaped her lips as she fell towards the icy depths of the water below.

A/N: So that's it. Once again feel free to email me at ladyequinox@hotmail.com. If you want to see this story come out faster you could email me daily urging me on, or, even better you could add me to your MSN and evertime I log on you could say "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE YOU SHOULD BE WORKING ON DRAGON'S BAIT!" or something to that extnet. Once again if you see any mistakes please email me and I'll fix those as fast as I can. Please be kind and leave a review.

~Nox


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Escaflowne belongs to Bandai and all other respective owners. Dragon's Bait belongs to Vivian Vande Velde.

A/N: I was reading my emails and started to feel incredibly guilty for no getting this out sooner. To answer Lady Raven's question yes I suppose this is based on Dragon's Bait by Vivian Vande Velde. Well I mean to say originally it was. I was going to mention it at the end of the story because I thought it might give away the turn of events but in the end I veered away from the novel so much the only thing the story retained was the title. Thank you also to Illicit Water Dragon for pointing out that mistake. If at anytime you notice something that is not correct please email and tell me so that I can fix it. I won't take offense I'll just be glad someone took the time to make me aware of my mistake. 

The air whistled around Hitomi as she gained speed on her descend. The frigid water swirled around her as she made contact with the water and sank to the depths below. Hitomi's lungs burned and she tried to fight down her fear as she struggled upwards. Hitomi could see the glint of moonlight on the waters surface and gave one more desperate kick before she blacked out from lack of oxygen and exhaustion.

Sunlight bathed Hitomi. She murmured and turned in the bed pulling the sheets over her head. It took her a moment in her hazy exhaustion to realize something was wrong, fundamentally wrong. For a few seconds she couldn't place it and then she grasped it-sheets, bed. The last thing Hitomi could remember was the cold depths of the sea as the dark murky waters closed around her. She shivered in the warm afternoon sunlight and slid deeper into the covers. She had almost died, should have died and yet here she was. Where ever _here _was.

Tentatively Hitomi slid out of bed. Her shoulder strongly objected and her feet felt like rubber. It took Hitomi a few moments to regain her balance and she grasped the frame of the bed. Her cheeks flushed slightly when she realized she was no longer wearing the sacrificial white gown but black silk pajamas a size to large. _I wonder how that happened_ she thought to herself. Instinctively her hand went to her neck. Hitomi let out the breathe she was holding as her hand tightened around the reassuring presence of her pendant.

Hitomi made her way to the window and gasped. Sparkling blue water stretched as far as the eye could see. _An island?_ she thought to herself. She drew back from the window and surveyed the room around her. It was extravagantly decorated. In the center stood a tall canopy bed made of elegant mahogany wood. Near the bed stood an elegant mahogany vanity. The mirror was framed with wonderful carvings of roses and thorns. On the chair next to the vanity a white shirt and black pants were neatly folded. Hitomi dressed in the clothes provided and surveyed herself in the mirror. She thought she looked rather well considering she had fallen of a cliff hours earlier. _Or was it days_ she thought to herself wondering how long she had slept.

Hitomi stared at the door in her room for a long time. She knew she should go out and inquire where she was but her room felt very safe. Nervously she played with the gem around her neck and then making her decision she placed her hand on the door handle half expecting, half hoping, to meet resistance. The door open soundlessly before her. Very slowly she stepped out of her room, her bare feet making no sound on the cold marble floor. Hitomi looked left and right the hallway stretching out in two directions. "Hello," she called quietly and then louder. "Hello." Her voice echoed down the corridor. She closed her eyes and placing her fingers on her pink pendant and focused on the area around her. She stretched out but couldn't feel a human presence, yet there was something mystical at the edge of her mind. Gathering courage she opened her eyes and walked towards the unknown.

A few minutes later Hitomi found herself in a room with tall mahogany doors and a vaulted ceiling. Hitomi stared in wonder at the ceiling. A rich mural of colour told the Gaian creation story in immaculate detail. The painting glided down from the ceiling onto the walls and bled into the mosaic floor. Hitomi was amazed. She sat down on the floor and traced the war of the gods with her finger. _So much history_ she thought_ I wonder why it is hidden on an island. Who looks after this castle? I have seen no one around and yet the palace is immaculately clean so someone must take care of it. _

After hours of immersing herself in the art and past Hitomi stood at the mahogany doors. Once again she sensed the mysterious presence. She placed her hand on the brass handle and pulled. Sunlight blinded Hitomi and she raised a hand to shield her eyes. She blinked a couple off times adjusting to the light and raised here eyes only to find herself meeting the gaze of a land dragon.

Hitomi's heart froze and she tried to fight back her urge to scream. She could feel the hot breath of the dragon on her face and the smell of rotting flesh in her nostrils. Slowly Hitomi edged back to the doors. Placing her hand behind her back she feverishly searched for the doorknob her eyes never leaving the dragon. Her sweaty palm grasped the cool brass handle just as the dragon stepped towards her. It was then that Hitomi collapsed and fell into vision. 

**_It was dark and cold where Hitomi was. She heard the faint sound of steel on steel and turned towards the noise. She saw two foes locked in deadly combat. Hitomi shivered when she saw familiar silver hair and maniac red eyes. She heard evil laughter as the slayer lifted his sword and ran it through the mysterious opponent. The man in red reached down and pulled a glowing pink crystal from the fallen man. Hitomi's vision shifted and Hitomi found herself on a barren plain. Hitomi lifted her gaze heaven wards and watched as pure white feathers floated gently down. Soon thought the feather became stained with crimson and the white feathers turned a rusty brown. Upon reaching the ground the blood soaked feathers became murky green dragon scales. A cool wind blew and the scales disintegrated turning to dust and swirled around Hitomi._**

Once again the world slanted and Hitomi found herself in an unfamiliar place, yet one she instantly recognized as Fanelia. Hitomi's pendant burned hot on her throat as the roads turned to rivers of blood. Hitomi closed her eyes against the vision and her ears against the screams of the dying people.

When Hitomi awoke from her vision the dragon gazed down at her, hunger in his eyes.

A/N: As always feel free to email me at ladyequinox@hotmail.com. If you want to see this story come out faster you could email me daily urging me on, or, even better you could add me to your MSN and every time I log on you could say "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE YOU SHOULD BE WORKING ON DRAGON'S BAIT!" or something to that extent. Of course if you want to talk to me on MSN you'll have to initiate the conversation yourself. Once again if you see any mistakes please email me and I'll fix those as fast as I can. Please be kind and leave a review.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Escaflowne belongs to Bandai and all other respective owners. Dragon's Bait belongs to Vivian Vande Velde.

A/N: Oh my I'm a little worried. All those reviews, I hope I don't disappoint. Anyhow I've been asked to start a mailing list for this story so I have. If you want me to add you please send me an email ladyequiox@hotmail.com. The only thing I ask for this service is that you leave a review in return. (lol, yes I suppose that's shrewd.)

*Jag walks shirtless onscreen* Okay that was to fulfill Penteselia's request in her review of Ch. 2.

Hitomi closed her eyes to the dragon in front of her and sent out a desperate prayer. "Please don't let me have escaped one dragon only to be eaten by another." She sensed the dragon moving closer to her. She felt his hot breath on her face and the smell of rotten flesh teased her nostrils. _Oh gods_ she thought _he's going to eat me._ She could feel a small scream forming in her throat. She tried to fight it down, remembering how brave she had been when she had been left out as bait for Escaflowne. She had been strong then and she could be strong now. All she had to do was open her eyes and run for the door. _Oh hell_ she mentally cursed as she choked on the sickening smell of the dragon's breath _your about to be eaten. You have a right to scream. No one will hear you anyway. Who are you trying to be brave for? _Hitomi sensed the dragon lunge towards her and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her scream seemed to last for eternity, much longer then Hitomi thought it should have taken for her to feel the searing pain of dragon's teeth chomping on her brain. Although upon reflection Hitomi realized that if he was munching on her brain then she probably wouldn't feel the pain anyway. And then Hitomi realized that if she had time to contemplate her demise to the dragon then something had changed and the dragon was no longer interested in her and that she could stop screaming. So Hitomi closed her mouth and cautiously opened her eyes to see the dragon staring beyond her.

Hitomi was about to breath a sigh of relief when she heard it, the slightly familiar sound of uncontained laughter. She spun towards the noise and was mildly surprised to see Van leaning casually against the castle door, his arms crossed in front of his chest laughing amusingly.

"What is so funny!" Hitomi demanded, anger rising in her voice. She failed to see the humour behind her encounter.

Van looked at her, the amusement never leaving his face. "You were perfectly calm when your villagers left you as a sacrifice for the sky god Escaflowne, but the moment you encounter a small land dragon you're all screaming and hysterical."

Hitomi's face darkened a deep shade of crimson. "He was going to eat me." she said tensely.

"So?" Van questioned.

"So..............so" Hitomi stuttered, her cheeks flushing slightly as her voice raised in mind hysteria. "I was going to DIE."

"You knew Escaflowne was going to eat you and you didn't scream then." Van said smiling.

Hitomi slanted her eyes at the arrogant boy. "That was different. Back then I couldn't feel his hot, sticky, breath on me. I was going to die Van! You would have done the same thing."

Van uncrossed his arms and walked towards Hitomi. "Would I have?" he questioned her almost mockingly. "I don't think so," he said. "I would never be in a position where a dragon would dare to eat me."

Hitomi laughed and then watched nervously as Van walked towards the dragon that had glanced at her appraisingly only a few minutes before. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that it wasn't the only dragon on the island. There were literally hundreds of dragons in the air and in the sky. "Van," Hitomi cried. "The ....there..there are lots...of......of...dra."

Van smiled reassuringly at Hitomi and then walked towards the nearest dragon and patted it affectionately on the head, scatching it under it's chin. "You see dragon's like me, don't you Ali?" he cooed at the dragon. He narrowed his eyes slightly and his voice changed from boastful joking to a barely audible whisper. "And you could say they're afraid of me too."

There was a wild glint in Van's eyes and Hitomi was suddenly scared. Then his eyes softened an he gave a small, forced laugh. "I'm only kidding." He quickly jogged up the stairs and opened the door to the castle. "Shall we go inside milady?" He asked giving her a cocky smile.

Hitomi hesitated. She looked from Van to the dragon and them back to Van who was still grinning foolishly. She did not want to enter the castle with that arrogant boy but neither did she want to stay outside and satisfy the dragon's appetite. Sighing in defeat Hitomi walked through the door, Van laughing comically behind her.

As Hitomi walked into the entrance way her annoyance was instantly forgotten as she was once again swept again into the beauty of the mural. On the ceiling was the fall of Atlantis in tones of nightingale blue and midnight black. Hitomi traced the fiery demise of Atlantis down the wall where the picture slowly faded into that of the tale of the descent of dragons. The dragons had murky seaweed green scales and piercing red eyes. Directly in front of the dragon mural was- Van. He looked at Hitomi for once without amusement but rather intense concentration. Hitomi blushed slightly forgetting he had been there and then mentally cursed herself for being so stupid since he had just saved her life moments before.

"What captures your interest?" Van questioned.

Hitomi was at a loss of words. "The art is so magnificent......so radiant.......so fantastic. All of Gaian history is in this one room. Don't you find it fascinating."

Van shrugged non-chalantly and gave here another smile. "No not really. I've seen it a thousands times before." He turned to walk away. 

Hitomi chased after him and grabbed his arm. "You've been here before? Where exactly are we?"

Van turned around still smiling. "Dinners in half an hour. I'll explain then." And with that he freed himelf from her grasp and walked away.

Hitomi stood shocked staring at Van's retreating form. He knew where they were? And who was going to cook dinner? As far as Hitomi could sense he and she were the only people in the house. And as Hitomi had discovered the mysterious presences the pendant had revealed were of the dragons just outside the door. And where the HELL was the dining room? She ran in the direction of the retreating boy but could not find him. 

Hitomi grabbed her pendant and closed her eyes picturing the egotistical Van. Her brow furrowed in concentration when she couldn't get a clear image. All she could feel was the aura of dragons around her. Hitomi tried to fight down the growing fear inside of her as she sensed the nearness of danger. She tried to ignore the uneasiness as it only clouded her perception but it couldn't be ignored. Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath she focused on picturing a table and chairs. Holding the pendant in front of her she followed the map in her mind and when she stopped and opened her eyes she found herself in a magnificent mahogany dinning room.

The room was dark, the only illumination was three white candles at the end of a long table. In the candle light Hitomi could just make out Van, his raven hair strewn in front of his face. Hitomi made her way to the place setting to the right of Van and sat down. She glanced at the empty space in front of Van and then back at the plate in front of her.. "Is this mine?" she questioned as she picked up the fork.

Van nodded his head. 

"Aren't you eating?" she asked.

Van gave her yet another one of his annoying smiles. "No I already ate."

Hitomi stared at him in confusion and then rammed the fork back down unto the table. She was getting slightly aggravated with his cryptic answers and know-it all looks and smiles. She tried to control her anger. "I have a few questions." she said trying to keep the frustration from her voice.

"And I might have some answers." he said and then added, "After you eat of course."

Hitomi sighed once again in defeat. Then realizing how hungry she was she quickly ate her food and then blushed at her bad manners. _Oh course _she thought _why I need to show manners for him I do not know._

Hitomi held her crystal goblet of vino in her hand a sipped it quietly. "Okay Van I'm done now Will you answer my questions now."

"Wait." he interrupted. "I have a question first."

"What is it?" Hitomi asked preparing herself for anything.

"What is your name?"

"My ......my name?' Hitomi stammered.

He save her a cocky smile. "Yes your name. I never caught it. You know mine. I gave in to you when I valiantly saved you from the dreadful Escaflowne but you never gave me yours in return. So I do believe I am intitled to a name."

"Hitomi."

"Hitomi.................." he trailed off

"Kanzaki. Hitomi Kanzaki. And you are?"

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes you. You're Van?"

The perpetual smirk never left his face. "As I told you before milady it is just Van."

Hitomi uttered a sigh of exasperation. "Okay _Van, _where are we?"

"In a castle." was his reply.

"Yes," Hitomi said exasperately. "But where is this castle?"

"On an island." he smiled, and then added helpfully. "In the ocean."

Hitomi gritted her teeth. _Okay_ _new approach. _"Do you know whose castle this is?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." came the reply.

"Whose?" came the controlled question.

"Why mine of course." Van said as if it was quite obvious.

"YOUR'S!" Hitomi screamed jumping up from her chair and instantly spilled the burgundy vino on her white top.

"Hey," Van exclaimed. "that's my shirt you know."

Hitomi stared at Van incredulously. No, she had not know that but that was the least of her concerns. "How did I get here Van?"

"The ocean currents carried you."

"And how did you get here." Hitomi questioned.

Van countered her with another question. "Why were you left as Dragon's Bait?"

Hitomi opened her mouth to complain that he had avoided her question but quickly closed it. Instead she related her prophecy of death and ruin on the Aston household and the princess Millerna's less then pleased reaction."

"You predicted devastation on the Royal House of Asturia?" Van asked sounding skeptical. "How?"

"With my tarot cards." Hitomi replied.

Oh," Van stood up and stretched giving a big yawn. "well that was a pleasant discussion but I'm off to bed now."

"Wait Van. How long are we going to stay here? I want to go home."

Van looked at her quizatively. "Home? But your village doesn't want you."

"Yes but I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Well because....just because. Tomorrow I'm going to go home." Hitomi said stomping her foot irately.

"Well whatever," Van said turning and walking towards the door. "but I wouldn't go outside the castle. Those dragon's get pretty hungry and virgin blood is a delicacy you know."

"Then how do you get out?"

"They like me." he said laughter in his voice.

"Well couldn't you..........."

"No." he said sternly, interrupting her, his tone of voice saying the topic was un-negotiable. 

"So I'm a prisoner then." Hitomi whispered, more a statement then a question.

Van stopped and slowly turned around, flashing her his trademark smile. "No I wouldn't say that. You're just a guest that cannot leave." Then he turned and walked out of the door, leaving Hitomi standing alone in the dinning room.

A/N: Well there is Chapter 4 (although it really is chapter three but if you count the prologue). I had more to write, I really did, but that would have made it long and besides people were complaining about me leaving my chapters on cliff-hangers and if I had continued it would have been a cliff-hanger for certain. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it. As always feel free to email me or add me to MSN ladyequinox@hotmail.com. Once again if you wish me too add you to a mailing list email me and I'll add you. Thank-you too all those people who have left a review.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Escaflowne belongs to Bandai and all other respective owners. The actual novel Dragon's Bait belongs to Vivian Vande Velde. 

A/N: In honour of the Spring Equinox (today Friday, March 21st) I bring you this lovely chapter for your enjoyment.

__

You're just a guest that cannot leave.

You're just a guest that cannot leave.

You're just a guest that cannot leave.

The words haunted Hitomi. They swirled and tumbled in her mind. She could hear Van's mocking voice as she muttered them over and over to herself. "Cannot leave........guest that cannot leave. Guest, prisoner, there is no difference." 

Hitomi screamed in exasperation. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Hitomi inhaled sharply and then, pausing to regain her composure, she exhaled slowly. Deliberately she slowly inhaled through the nose, held the breath for a second and exhaled through the mouth. She repeated the process a couple of times trying to control her anger. It was no use, Hitomi was agitated. She threw the covers off of her bed and walked to her bedroom window. The sky was a hazy gray and she could just make out the midnight gray silhouettes of the soaring dragons. Hitomi inhaled again concentrating on the crash of the waves and placed herself in a semi-hypnotic state.

**__**

Hitomi found herself in Fanelia once more. She walked the cobblestone streets of the carefree city. Children ran by her laughing as they chased each other down the winding streets. Women hung their wash from windows calling across the street to their neighbors next door, sharing gossip freely. Hitomi felt content and at peace.

A warm breeze ruffled Hitomi's hair and she signed in contentment, losing herself in the simplicity of rural life. Then the air turned deathly cold and Hitomi shivered involuntarily. A shadow stretched across the city and the mood shifted maliciously. Gone was the idle gossip of cheerful housewives only to be replaced by harsh and whispered rumors. 

"Armies in the north." 

"That foolish boy getting himself killed, a failure to his country." 

"And where is our king?"

The sound of hooves ricocheted off the whitewashed walls of the Fanelian houses. Shutters slammed and the sound of keys in locks echoed through the deserted street. Once again Hitomi saw the red eyed maniac astride his midnight stead. The General and his Slayers rode through Hitomi and she stared at horror at the blood and fire that followed in his wake. 

Yet again Hitomi's vision was distorted. She was nauseous as the world tipped and swirled, until it righted itself up again. Once again she saw the image of Dilandau fighting a mysterious opponent. She squinted, trying to bring into focus this last obscure scene in her vision. He looked familiar and yet she couldn't place it. Dilandau lifted his sword and then smiling in triumph thrust his sword deep in his opponent's chest. In that moment Hitomi's vision was perfectly clear and she knew who the mysterious opponent was.

"Van!"

Hitomi was pulled out of her vision by the soft sound her bedroom door closing. She opened her eyes and stared down at her hands. Her knuckles were white from gripping the window still. Once again she tried to slow down her breathing, desperately trying to calm her frantic heart. Hitomi tried to gather her thoughts. Why this vision? Why now. What does it mean? Hitomi's hands were throbbing and she stopped her mussing long enough to realize she was still clinging to the window sill. Gently she tried to open her hands but the would not co-operate. Hitomi focused her energy and willed her fingers on her right hand to left go of the sill. Then ever so slowly she pried her left hand off. Slowly Hitomi began to flex her fingers, working out the pain of her stiff joints. She felt calmed as her mind worked meticulously at flexing her aching fingers. 

Feeling composed she turned to stare at the door, curious as to why it had opened minutes before. Her gazed turned to the mahogany table by the door. On top of it lay her deck of tarot cards. 

Quickly she made her way to the end table and picked up her cards. They were old and worn, having been passed down through the female line of Hitomi's family for generations. Hitomi brought the cards to her face, they were cool and rough to the touch. The faint smell of highland wildflowers tickled Hitomi's nose. She could vaguely smell the lingering sent of herbs and the potent smell of the cedar that Hitomi burnt in her fireplace. For a moment Hitomi was overcome with home sickness. She closed her eyes clearly picturing Yukari during the Purple Moon festival, villagers coming to her hut to have their fortunes told, reading tea leaves for star-crossed lovers. For a moment lost in her memories Hitomi relived the joys of village life, and then she remembered what they had done to her.

Sighing Hitomi placed her tarot cards back on the table. She crawled into her bed and gathered the silk sheets from where she had strewn them before. Trying to push her unhappy memories aside Hitomi concentrated on the crashing sound of distance waves as they lulled her to sleep.

* * * *

He was no where in the castle. Hitomi screamed in frustration. "Damn it, where is he?" Her voice bounced down the empty corridors. After dowsing with her pendant, to no avail, Hitomi made her way to the dining room. She was mildly annoyed to find breakfast waiting, but was to hungry to be angry for long. After filling up on fruit and bread with jam she found herself once again at the main doors.

__

To leave, or not to leave that is the question. Hitomi was very concerned about the danger outside the walls. She longed to explore the island. Van was obviously getting off somehow, most likely by boat, and Hitomi was determined to discover it. Hitomi was also equally determined to get off the island alive.

Cautiously Hitomi stretched her senses beyond the door. She could feel the dragon's awareness, their wariness, and their hunger. _No_, Hitomi thought _I think today would be a good day to stay in my room._

It was early evening and Hitomi had just started a reading to discover where Van was, when she sensed his return. Hitomi quickly gathered her cards up and slipped them into her pocket. Hitomi could feel Van's presence to the left of her door and she quickly hurried down the hall.

"Van?" she called, when she felt his presence waiver.

And then more anxiously, "VAN!"

Hitomi came to a dead halt when she saw the deep crimson blood staining the floor.

A/N: We'll it has been a while. This chapter was more of a review of what's happening and to set up the next chapter (which will be out VERY soon). Have a fabulous Spring Equinox everyone! I look forward from hearing from you all. *hint, hint, cough, cough* Email me ladyequinox@hotmail.com, add me to your MSN, review, or do all three. (Liking the last option myself)


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Escaflowne belongs to Bandai and all other respective owners. The actual novel Dragon's Bait belongs to Vivian Vande Velde.

A/N Well its been over a year now, scary how time flies. If you're still reading this power to you, if not I totally understand (not that you'll know that I understand as you will not be reading this). I've felt incredibly guilty about not updating, especially when I promised it would be out soon. I've been busy, had writer's block, dabbled in other fandoms: Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Batman, & Teen Titans. Special thanks for all the reviews and emails and my apologies to all the people who emailed and asked when I update and to whom I replied "two weeks." Just a small refresher. We left Hitomi on an island surrounded by dragons and having strange visions. She has just discovered blood on the floor.

It was day seven and Van was still unconscious. Hitomi was still unsure of how she had reacted so fast. She had found Van lying in a puddle of his own blood and she had acted instinctively. She had dragged him down the hall, and into her bathroom. There she had started to pump water into the tub. She had somehow managed to heave Van into the water and then had somehow managed to grab him before his head had slipped below the surface of the water. The tub had turned deep red with his blood and Hitomi quickly pulled the stopper out and watched as the crimson vanished down the drain. She had then managed to grab some towels and had, rather not to gently, dragged Van out of the tub and on to the towels lying on the floor. She had begun to stitch him up, with a needle she had found, well she wasn't really sure where-in one of the many drawers she had hastily pulled out in her search for medical supplies. That completed she had dragged him into her bed, pulled up a chair and watched him sleep.

After the first day she found that a little boring. On the second day she went in search of linens, found them, and changed the blood soaked sheets. On the third day she ventured into the kitchen and scrounged around for food. On the fourth day, while playing with her pendant, she started to sense the dragons' agitation, as if they knew Van was ill and near death. On day six she had heard a crash and on further investigation she had discovered that a dragon had flown through one of the castle windows and was stalking the halls. Hitomi had swallowed her screams and walked back to her bedroom bolting the door behind her. And now it was day seven.

Hitomi yawned and stretched. She rose from the chair next to her bed where Van was lying and examined him. _No fresh bleeding, side was healing nicely, he didn't have a fever, he was no longer talking in his sleep, so why wasn't he waking up?_ Hitomi's stomach rumbled and she was just about to open the door when she remembered that somewhere in the castle a dragon was running wild. She was debating whether or not to chance a quick trip to the kitchen, or if she should use the pendant to try to figure out where the dragon was when she heard a faint groan.

"Van," Hitomi rushed to the bedside. "Van, Van are you awake?"

"I....I....wa........" Van rasped.

Hitomi rushed the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. "Slowly now," she said gently as Van gulped back the water.

Hitomi stared at Van. "Oh Van thank the gods your awake. I was so worried......I...." Hitomi could feel tears coming to her eyes as she hasty tried to brush them away.

Van looked at Hitomi as if seeing her for the first time. "What are you doing here?"

Hitomi paused mid hiccup to stare at him. What was she doing here? Did she have anywhere else to be? How dare he! And why was she crying for him. "What am **_I_** doing here. As if I had anywhere else to go. Pardon me but some of us are stuck here on this island. I was worried, I nursed you back to health, it was touch and go for a few days and all you can say is **_what are you doing here_**?" Hitomi could feel here anger rising. She knew she was overreacting, that it was ridiculous to be mad at him but she could stop herself. And then she heard him laughing.

"You....you.....you are so, so......OH!" Hitomi stomped her feet and wrenched open the door. Hitomi froze as she stared at the dragon that had flown through the window the day before. The dragon walked right by and started to rub affectionately up against Van's leg, who by this time was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Ali have you been waiting for me all this time?" Van scratched the dragon affectionately on it's snout. "Thank-you." He continued out the door and Ali followed. "Ah no Ali I think you should stay with Hitomi. She seems a bit frustrated and I think she needs a friend to talk to," Van chuckled, "Yes Ali you'll make a most excellent friend for Hitomi."

Hitomi watched in horror as Van continued to walk down the hall and Ali sat expectantly at the door. "Nice dragon," she whimpered. Friend? Was Van crazy? It was than that she remembered she had forgotten to tell Van about her vision.

".........and he's insufferable, and rude, and arrogant...." Hitomi continued to list Van's undesirable qualities to Ali who gazed at Hitomi with a vacant expression. She was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. "Maybe we should get something to eat?"

He wasn't in the kitchen. Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to deal with him and made herself a light supper. When she looked around she realized Ali had wandered off and Hitomi felt a pang of loneliness. After Hitomi had gotten over her initial fear and realized that Ali wasn't going to eat her Hitomi had enjoyed the dragon's company. _Your going crazy Hitomi talking to a dragon......but you'd better get used to it, lets face it you may be here a LONG time._

As she walked back to her room Hitomi passed by the spot she had initially seen Van's blood. As she shut her eyes she could still see the red pool on the floor and she could faintly hear _the clashing of swords?_ Suddenly recalling her vision Hitomi pulled out her pendant to pinpoint Van's location so she could warn him about what she had seen. She was startled to discover she couldn't sense him right away. The presence of the dragons around her was overwhelming but Hitomi could faintly feel another aura down the hall.

Following the subtle swings of her pendant Hitomi found herself in front of massive mahogany doors. Pushing them open Hitomi found herself surrounded by shelves of books. The smell of dust and books tickled her nose as she tried to unsuccessfully stifle a sneeze.

"Ah milady, how did you know I was here?" Hitomi glanced up from her sneezing fit to see Van curled up on a overstuffed green sofa staring up at her from a rather large book of maps, a cocky grin on his face.

Hitomi nodded at the pendant in her hand. "I used my pendant to pinpoint your aura and followed it here."

Van gazed at the pink jewel curiously. "Can you find anything with the pendant?"

"Almost anything, which is what I came to talk to you about."

"You came to talk about finding lost things?" Van smirked.

"No," Hitomi stammered, "I came to talk to you about my vision, or rather visions."

"Visions of what?" he questioned.

"Visions of you," Hitomi whispered.

Van laughed. "Do you dream of me Miss. Kanzaki?"

Hitomi felt her face flush. "No, I see your death."

Startled Van stared at Hitomi, mouth wide with shock. "You see my death?"

"Yes." She whispered again suddenly afraid for Van, reliving her vision.

"Please tell me what you have seen," Van said with a kindness and gentleness that Hitomi was unaware he possessed.

"All of it?"

Van lead her to the couch by the fire and gently sat her down. "Everything."

"The first vision was of the leader of the Dragonslayers. He was fighting someone, I couldn't see who at the time. He ran his opponent through and pulled out a large pink gem. And then there were scales and feathers and I was in Fanelia. I've never been to Fanelia but I know that's where it is. People were dying."

Hitomi stopped and stared at Van. Emotions of pain and regret played across his face. Van noticed Hitomi staring at him and smiled. "Please continue."

"In my second vision I was in Fanelia again. The people were talking about armies gathering for war, and people dying, and that there was no king. Idle gossip of housewives mostly. And then....then there were the sound of hooves and the same leader of the Slayers and his men rode in and Fanelia was bathed in fire and blood. My vision changed and the general was fighting with his opponent and just as the general was running his opponent through I recognized who the opponent was. It was you Van. It was so horrible Van. I could hear their screams, I could sense their pain. Oh Van I could _feel_ them dying. And you........and you, he _killed _you Van, he killed you....he......." Hitomi trailed of as sobs wracked her body. Hitomi stared at Van who was sitting rigid in front of her. Hitomi could feel her fear as she replayed her visions in her head. "Oh Van," she cried as she reached out to touch him in reassurance. As her hand grazed his arm Hitomi found herself engulfed in another vision.

Deep Red Blood, Vibrant Green Dragon Scales, and Brilliant White Feathers danced in Hitomi's mind as she heard the shrill of a Dragon's cry.

Opening her eyes Hitomi found herself gazing into Van's concerned eyes. She stared at Van in shock and fear. "You're a Draconian!" she gasped.

A/N: Well that's another chapter posted. It seems that I always write these things late at night or or early in the morning. I've been working on this consecutive nights/morning and am proofreading it rather late. Once again if you see anything wrong please email me so that I can fix my mistakes. Once upon a time I created a mailing list for this fic but since then has invented these nifty little Author Alerts. If you do not have an but would like to be notified when I update please email and I shall add you to the list. I'm not making any promises but hopefully I will be able to update soon.

Nox


End file.
